Thirst Games
by StephanieConkey
Summary: I don't know about anyone else, but I didn't like the way Suzanne Collins ended with Mockingjay. My story starts right before Prim is killed. I am not only providing a better ending, but continuing the story for others who want more.


I don't know about anyone else, but I didn't like the way Suzanne Collins ended with Mockingjay. This takes place right before Prim is killed.

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. I am only manipulating the world she has created.

Please enjoy~

No one expected the silver parachutes to explode. Not only were children blown to bits and others wounded and moaning, but they were Capitol children. You would think Snow thought them above exploding, but I guess Capitol and the district children are both expendable. Moving away from the pole, hoping to do something, anything, Rebel medics rush by. I continue trying to move forward as a medic closer to my size than an adult, runs into me, knocking us both onto the cold ground. I jump to my feet, offering my hand to the fallen rebel only to lock eyes with a face surrounded in the blonde hair that fell out of her up-do.

"Prim!" I exclaim. "Katniss, you're alive!" Prim's face glows and we hug fiercely. Of course, she'd known me to be dead. We both begin to say more as another explosion sounds from nearby. We turn in horror to see the remaining parachutes had blown, killing off the rest of the children and several medics. Gales bomb. Immediately I think back to 13 with Beetee and Gale explaining the bomb they were developing. One explosion goes off. People go in to tend the wounded and help, an even worse explosion goes off killing twice as many people. How did the Capitol get ahold of the rebel's bomb? Did they steal it? Or was that not a Capitol aircraft at all? I turn to Prim and we exchange looks of horror. As I stare at her, I realize one thing: she could have been one of those dead medics just yards away. I pull her into my arms.

"Oh Prim." She hugs back just as hard, reaching to the same point my mind had. What I don't understand is, if the Capitol has aircraft available, even one, why isn't it being used for Snow to escape? Surely he can't believe he still has a chance at survival. I'm so close, as are the rebels. I pull away. The war isn't over, Snow is still alive.

Speak of the devil, as soon as the thought enters my mind, the doors to the presidents mansion swing open, revealing a surprising sight. Snow. With his arm around Coin's neck, threatening her life by the point of a small dagger. Everyone stands still, the rebels and the Capitol citizens. The Peacekeepers even. I take my chance. Pulling off my coat and scarves, I ready an arrow and my bow as I run forward into view. Into the view of President Snow, Coin, the rebels, the people of the Capitol.

"Ah, if it isn't the Mockingjay, who has cleverly escaped my grasp on too many occasion. Too bad you haven't been able to escape from her grasps." Snow says, glancing down at Coin who looks around for a way to get clear of the sharp point touching her neck.  
>"What are you talking about?" I say in disgust, for even this far away I can smell the strong scent of roses coming from him. "I am talking about this woman trying to kill your precious Primrose." Snow says with his snake tongue slithering all over the place. As far as I could see anyway. I am confused now. So was I right when I questioned the aircraft belonging to the Capitol? Did it really belong to the rebels, only disguised to make the Capitol end up the one responsible for Prim almost exploding?<p>

"Why would Coin want Prim dead?" I ask, flat out. My arrow still poised for release into the old, evil man's chest. He smiles as if I am a child missing something obvious,

"I want you to think about it. Let's pretend your sister had just been murdered," I wince, "and the Capitol seemed to have been behind it. Would you have any doubt left in your mind of your position on the rebel side?" Snow stares at me in that annoying amused way he always does. I let his words sink in though. If the Capitol had killed Prim, there would be no reason for me not to be loyal to Coin. Leaving her in complete control of everything. Wasn't it her who originally sent Peeta into the field? Onto my specific team, hoping he would snap again and finish me off? If I was out of the way, or, on her side, she would become president without any issues.

Snow was right. But that doesn't make what he did any better. What he's been doing to me and everyone else for far too long. I tighten my grip on the bow and arrow.

"What stops from killing you right now? I have a clear shot, why shouldn't I take it?" I say loud enough for him to hear, but as quiet as possible. Fear flashes across his face. He slowly moves Coin directly in front of him, her blocking the open space in front of his heart.

"So you don't believe me? That is such a shame. After we promised we wouldn't lie to each other." He's kept eye contact, but he is still very much hiding from me behind Coin. I smile as he falls right into my trap.

"Oh, I wouldn't lie to you, that's why I will tell you now, I believe you. But, there is a saying that pops into my head right now, can you guess what it is?" I watch his confusion and anxiety take over his features. He squirms for a few silent, tense minutes and then I say it.

"This is going to be like hitting two birds with one stone, except in this case I am hitting two monsters with one arrow." I see my words sink in. Snow looks as if he's going to run, throw Coin and escape. It's too late though, by the time he realized what I was saying, I had already released my arrow, penetrating both of their hearts. One swift, sharp arrow. They both fall, expressions of shock on their faces.


End file.
